Alone
by the witched robin
Summary: Kaoru Kimiya is a homeless highschool student. the problem is no one knows except her best friend misao. rated m for possible drug use and violence k&k please r
1. Chapter 1

...Alone...

Kaoru Kamiya was rejected by close to everyone. And she liked it. Kaoru hide many secrets from the world around her, to afraid to be shunned more if they new. So yet again kaoru made her way to the same tree in the same school yard at the same time she always did. It was lunch right now, not that it mattered. Kaoru pulled a candy bar from her pocket and snapped an inch of a piece off of it and popped it into her mouth and yet again the candy bar was placed in her pocket. Kaoru wore three different sets of cloths. Today she wore black baggy zip off pants complete with suspenders and a blood red tank top. She also wore broken bracelets tied back together so they'd stay on her wrists and a chain locket around her neck. Her ears were pierced 4 on each side with safety pins. Her hair was pulled into a lose pony tail, making her hair fall loosely around her face. She looked up at the crowd around her. The jocks sat with the jocks, the preps with the preps, band kids with the band kids and so on.

She looked to her left to see a friendly face of a girl a year younger then her and motioned her over and was surprised to see her with a new student. "Who's this Misao?" she points to the red head behind her "Who this? He's a new kid" kaoru rolled her eyes "Well obviously. Hey what's your name?" Kaoru asks still pointing at him "Himura Kenshin" he replies in a friendly tone "Nice… I'm kaoru ice ta meet you" she trying not to stare at him. His hair was long and he dressed like a punk (complete with skate bored tucked loosely under his arm) yet there was something else about him… "Hello kaoru? I asked if you think you stay at my house tonight. Remember we have a tryouts tomorrow?" Misao intruded ever so nicely into her thoughts. "uh yeah…sure…" she was cut off by a curious kenshin "tryouts? For what?" he gave Misao a questioned look "were in a band! Kaoru here's lead singer!" Misao piped in cheerfully. While kenshin and Misao were busy discussing the band kaoru stood up and walked away unnoticed…or so she thought.

Later that evening kaoru stood in Misao door way waiting for her to answer the door. After pushing the doorbell 18 times in less than 5 seconds she was greeted by a tall male, also known as Aoshi Shinomori "Misao said to wait in her room she left to get some food" he said in the icy voice she new too well "yeah thanks" kaoru replied and made her room up a flight of stairs to her friends bedroom. She opened the door and threw her bag on an already made fold up bed and lay down in the middle of it. With a sigh she sat up again and made her way to the CD player and disk skipped to a CD she liked and started to listen to, what just happened to be, slipknot. She made her way to a desk and grabbed some scissors and let her hair down and began to cut it away, making it only long enough to reach her shoulders. She grabbed her remaining hair and placed it in her bag. Just then Misao walked in and handed kaoru a bag of chips. "Er…thanks" kaoru says then runs over to the CD player and pauses the music. "Kaoru you cut your hair!" Misao nearly fell off her bed "umm…. Yeah so?" she replied before opening the bag of chips. Misao shrugged "hey um Misao can I use your shower please?" Kaoru asks as she stuffs the chips into her mouth. "of course but hurry up cuse I got a surprise!" kaoru nodded set the chips down and left the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Heh heh sorry couldn't resist this idea popped into my head….i'll only continue this on what people think about this.. well suggestions are welcome and please let me know what you think! Robin out!_

_I don't own ruroken_


	2. Chapter 2

…Alone...

After her shower Kaoru grabbed a Towel and gingerly wrapped it around her well bruised body. She sighed and opened the door and peered down the hall "Misao!" she called and waited for a reply. One which never came. She tried again "MISAO!" still the only thing she could here was the music blaring from Misao's room. Grudgingly she grabbed her necklace and walked out of the bathroom, in still only a towel, and made her way down the hall her hair dripping onto the carpet. Reaching Misao's room she opened the door and threw her necklace at the stereo instantly stopped the music. Then to her grief she noticed Misao wasn't the only one in the room "…" she looked around at the faces. Sano, who was looking at her a little to much, Aoshi, who was thankfully looking away, and kenshin who as well had turned away, but not before uttering the word "oro" and a look of shock on his face. "SANOSUKE YOU PERVERT STOP STARING!" kaoru screamed at him then turned to Misao "YOU COULDN'T WARN ME?" she shouted Misao merely smiled "I told you I had a surprise!" she says cheerfully "fine, whatever, can I borrow some cloths and can these guys, and thing" shots a glare at Sano "please leave while I change" Misao nodded "Sure come on guys there's more food down stairs, and a louder stereo" Aoshi instantly stood up and walked out follow by kenshin who uttered an apology, who was then fallowed bye Sano who winked at kaoru as her passed, then lastly was Misao who to the liberty to whack sano for kaoru. After the door shut Kaoru made her way across the room to Misao's closet and quickly picked out her baggier items, that actually fit her. These included a black shirt with the words 'Ha! I have voices in my head and you don't!" on the front and a pair of baggy jeans with matching suspenders. After racing to put on the cloths kaoru walked down stairs trying to act as calm as possible, before walking down the steps. She entered the living room where Misao was busy showing off her new guitar and how it was signed by _garbage_. Kaoru shook her head and sat down in an empty chair across the room "Misao how many more times do you intend to tell that story?" Kaoru asked laughing "FOREVER!" the girl shouted then ran over to Aoshi "hey Aoshi do you think you could stay?" Misao asked giddily when Aoshi nodded she cheered "YES!" Kaoru rolled her eyes and laughed "So that's 5 more people staying to night!" Misao shouted "I think you mean four, Misao-dono" kenshin piped in as Misao than counted on her finger "your right thanks Himura!" Misao says then looks around "so what are we going to do?" she asks "we could walk around by the shops" sano suggested "I need to go to the CD store" Kaoru flinched and unconsciously held her side. Someone noticed. Kenshin watched her as she gripped her side while Sanosuke kept talking about the CDs he wanted. Faintly kenshin remembered the bruises that battered kaoru's skin when she entered Misao's room "I do not think that wise Sanosuke, we should go else were" kenshin watched kaoru relax as her said this "how bout the movies" Aoshi more said than asked with that said the all agreed. They were going to the movies.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Please review please review please review!please? and for those who have reviewed THANK YOU HUGGS FOR YOU! And I do not own rurokenwatches the two sister get into another argument heh heh_

gabyhyatt: thank you!

Drawkcab:heh heh yup rurouni kenshin that's what it means thought I realize you already no that! But better yet what does oro mean?


	3. Chapter 3

OMG!Ok it's been a while since I've updated. (A really long while). And it doesn't take perfect grammar to get a decent fanfiction

Disclaimer- I don't own Rurouni Kenshin if I did I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction now

Would I?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trunk. Again. Oh well at least she had her CD player with her. Except for the fact that every time the car hit a bump it skipped and her head whacked into the roof. Misao had a knack for hitting bumps. "I'm going to get a concussion after this" she stated with a groan.

"_Say it again, say it again"_

Bump, skip, whack.

Kaoru sighed and shock her cd player to get it to play again. "…..We are the……" It started up. She really needed a new cd player. Bad. Though other concerns came to her mind and she dropped that idea. Bump, skip, whack, sigh. 'Oh well' she thought 'I've been threw worse' Bump, skip, whack.

---------------------------------In the actual car---------------------------

Misao tapped her steering wheel as her favorite radio station played her favorite song "MISAO!" Sanosuke yelled tapping her on the shoulder. He sat right behind Misao, next to him sat Kenshin, and in the passenger seat sat Aoshi. "WHAT?" she shouted over the music "SHOULD WE REALY LEAVE MISSY IN THE BACK?" even if he did like to mess with the raving black-haired spitfire, he still cared about her, like his own little sister.

"WHAT?" Misao yelled over her music once again. "Should we…." Aoshi started "WHAT?" Misao once again shouted. Sighing Kenshin leaned forward and pressed the off button and keeping his finger on the button he said "Pull over I would like to trade places with Miss Kaoru" his voice was calm and when he was done he leaned back "She's fine." Misao said with a shrugged and turned the radio back on but turned the volume down. "This one really thinks we should pull over, that I do." Kenshin insisted while unbuckling his seatbelt. Instead of a response Misao turned the radio back up. With a shrug Kenshin opened the door

"SHIT HIMURA!" Misao yelled and slammed on the brakes causing everyone, except Aoshi, to slam into whatever was in front of them and the radio cut out fallowed by a loud "WHAT THE FUCK!" from the trunk. "Are you fucking insane!" Sanosuke yelled at Kenshin, who just shrugged and jump out of the car making his way to the back. "Pop the trunk" he called to Misao and after a loud click he opened it up. Kaoru looked up. Blood slowly dripped down her face from the gash she had received to her forehead from the sudden stop. Slowly outstretching his hand he grabbed hers "your up front" he said picking her up and pulling her out of the trunk. "WHAT THE HELL!" she screamed and jumped out of his arms "Get in front" he repeated she glared as he hopped into the trunk himself and pulled the hood down. "Ya coming missy?" Sano asked. With a sigh she strode to the front and got back into the front. 'Something familiar' she thought then dismissed the thought from her mind.

They reached the movie theater half an hour later and pulled into an empty space way far away from the theater. Kaoru got out of the car and leaned against the door. "Hey weasel have any cigs?" Sanosuke asked as he shut the door "yeah hold on" Misao said tossing her keys to kaoru. Kaoru shrugged and walked to the trunk "I think I should leave you in there" She called out to Kenshin "That wouldn't be very nice" His calm voice replied. With a sigh kaoru opened the trunk and walked back over to Misao. Climbing out of the trunk Kenshin grabbed Kaoru's arm and pulled her back to him "How come I never see you at school?" he asked she glared "like I would be caught dead in a hell hole like that" she said then pulled her arm away. Softly he sighed and fallowed after her. "I wish I could go to a hell hole like that" he whispered and a silent tear fell down his face as he fallowed after her.

Kaoru stood next to Misao while they bought the tickets. She noticed it had started to rain and watched the rain drops trickle down the windows of the theater. It calmed her as each drop fell from the sky in rhythm of its own. Everything drowned out ever the roar of the crowd. Closing her eyes she smiled. Then she heard him. She opened her eyes and looked towards the other end of the room. Crying? Her yes caught Kenshin's distressed form. No one else seemed to notice. His eyes fixed on the rain like hers where momentarily where before. Slowly she walked over to him. More out of curiosity then anything else. Her heads tilted to the side. "Kenshin?" she asked he looked over to her startled then he smiled softly "hello kaoru" "your crying" he sighed "yes" she continued to stand there

"why?" she pushed "…Someone close to me died" He replied "oh" she said "that sucks"

"yeah it does" he smiled slightly again "I think their ready" he replied "What? Oh" she turned around and saw Misao motioning them to come over "Ok"


End file.
